Revenant
Revenant or REV is a splinter sect of the Enclave, based in Chicago. It was founded by Mr. Samuel Danvers, after the destruction of Raven Rock and the Poseidon Oil Rig. It possesses all the former assets of the Enclave that were with them when they crash-landed in the city, and, as such, are very capable. History After the fall of the Poseidon Oil Rig, General Samuel Danvers, a higher-up member in the organization, attempted to lead a large group of Enclave associates and agents to a secret base in Washington State. They took an airship similar to the Prydwen there. However, as they passed over the Great Lakes, the airship's systems failed, due to the meteorological disturbances of Chicago. The airship, named the USAS EVE, landed inside Chicago city, knocking down a few buildings. Samuel Danvers and the other survivors, including the General's wife and child, were unable to get it working again, and, as such, were forced to build their new lives in Chicago. Using what technology they could salvage from the broken airship, and some of the brightest minds in the Enclave, General Danvers was able to establish a strong central command inside one of the surviving skyscrapers of the city. General Danvers wanted to continue what the leaders of the Enclave had started and so, to further this goal, he held a phony election in which he, of course, was elected to the office of President. However, the growth of this new organization eventually gained the notice of the Brotherhood of Steel. Before he could really do anything productive or destructive, Danvers' vertibird mysteriously fell out of the sky over Lake Michigan, and his body was never recovered. Soon afterwards, Estelle Danvers, Samuel's daughter, was elected to the office of President of the United States. In her younger days, Estelle had spent time in the Commonwealth, learning a lot from the people there, including a Synth detective. Due to this, Estelle's outlook on the Enclave's duty was very different from her father's. She dedicated their resources to protecting the Wasteland and its people, instead of subjugating them. She rebranded the Enclave, naming it 'Revenant.' Equipment/Gear The Revenant possess most, if not all, of the resources that the original Enclave had. However, due to their position in Chicago, they have come to rely more on Stealth than open warfare. They wear old military fatigues that they customized and renovated, infusing them with Stealth Boys so that their agents could move covertly in times of trouble. Many of them either use Gauss Rifles or Assault Rifles, depending on their rank. The Revenant also possess multiple prototypes that they recovered before they fled Raven Rock. Locations *'Chicago:' Revenant possesses two major bases in Chicago and the surrounding suburbs: The central command base for the entire faction resides in the Poseidon Energy Skyscraper. A forward base on Lake Michigan is in a dockhouse near Navy Pier. *'The Commonwealth:' Revenant has multiple agents spread throughout the Commonwealth, but they lack a central base of operations. Instead, they have predetermined meeting places, including the town of Covenant and the Valentine Detective Agency. Category:Factions